


Look at what you're doing!

by 14skiesofred



Series: Viktuuri drabbles [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Blood, one (1) innuendo, yuri is their son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14skiesofred/pseuds/14skiesofred
Summary: „Viktor, look at what you’re doing!”Viktor laughed. „I am, am I not?” He winked, still not focusing on his actions and-Shit. He should’ve listened to Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was working on a bigger fic for everyone but I lost my muse for a month and I've finally gotten back into writing.  
> Then I decided I'd at least give you a little something for waiting and I got inspired by that one time I almost sliced my fingertip off. Good times guys, good times.
> 
> Enjoy!

Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov was standing by the kitchen counter dicing vegetables, dressed in a pink apron that says „kiss the cook” and talking to his husband, the lovely Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. 

„V-Viktor!”, Yuuri laughed, „Don’t joke around like that! I thought you loved me!” 

He bent over in laughter, holding his stomach with one arm and wiping his teary eyes with the other before suddenly straightening up with a look of worry in his eyes. Viktor wasn’t paying attention to the knife he held in his hand.

„Viktor?” The older man ceased his movements, putting down the knife before turning towards Yuuri again. „Yeah?” He could tell something was wrong from the tone of his lover’s voice.

The other shook his head. „Please, just pay attention. I don’t want you to get hurt, okay?”

Viktor stepped forwards and lifted his smaller partner up onto the counter. Yuuri pressed his lips to the Russian’s soft mouth. He could feel the older smiling into the kiss as he carefully held his face in his hands and deepened the kiss. 

Yuuri pulled away after a while. „You should get back to cooking, ne? I’m starving and Yurio will be over at any minute craving those pirozhki and the snacks you promised him.”

Viktor chuckled and released Yuuri after stealing one more quick kiss. „Of course, darling.”

He picked up the knife and started slicing carrots for snacks later. Professional figure skaters had to be careful with what they ate, so this Friday they decided to invite Yuri Plisetsky over for movie night and treat him to pirozhki and carrots and cucumbers with dip. 

The taller man once again turned to Yuuri. „Sweetie, when is Yuratchka coming over again?”

„Viktor, look at what you’re doing!”

Viktor laughed. „I am, am I not?” He winked, still not focusing on his actions and-  
Shit. He should’ve listened to Yuuri.

At that moment, one specific Russian skater decided to walk in the door. He stopped in his tracks, staring between the shocked Viktor whose hand was bleeding and the terrified Yuuri who didn’t seem to know what to do.

Yuri rolled his eyes and dialed for help. „Hello? This is Yuri Plisetsky. My stupid dad Viktor Nikiforov sliced his fucking finger open while cutting fucking carrots. Yeah? Okay. Got it. Thanks.”

He hung up and went over to the trembling and crying Katsuki. „Where do you keep the band-aids around here? Go get some. I’ll clean the wound.”

Yuuri wasn’t moving.

Yuri patted his shoulder lightly, but seeing that it had no effect he had no other choice but to hug the older man. „Please stop crying. It’s just a small wound. It’ll be fine.”

Yuuri finally went to get the band-aids the blonde asked for and he could turn his attention to the older Russian who was still staring in shock as blood trickled down his hand. Yuri slapped him. „Viktor. Rinse the fucking wound. You know what to fucking do you tall, gross idiot.”

After a little while of persuading, Yuri finally got Viktor to rinse off his hand. „See? It’s just a small wound. You’re such a baby.”

Yuuri returned with the requested medical equipment just in time, as the silver-haired man had finished cleaning the wound and Yuri had sliced the carrots for him. „Everything is done now, right? No more food to be cooked?”

Yuuri shook his head, face still evident of his crying. He let Viktor apply a band-aid to his wound before hugging him tight. „What did I say about paying attention, you handsome moron?”

Viktor just held him and stroked his back as he nodded and replied to the youngest. „Everything is done. The pirozhki are in a bowl on the table in the living room, as is the dip and the cucumbers. Just bring in the carrots for me, will you?”

Yuri nodded. „Fine. I’m picking the movie now. Deal with it.”

As the blonde left the room, Viktor lifted Yuuri’s chin up to look him in the eyes. „I’m sorry milaya, I truly didn’t mean to get hurt. Please forgive me for not listening.”

Yuuri nodded. „Of course I forgive you. Now, let’s go watch that movie and eat dinner. I’m still starving.”

And that, my friends, is how the three famous figure skaters ended up snuggling together on the couch watching movies together, Yuuri fussing over his husband and Yuri pretending to be disgusted by his adoptive dads.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave kudos and comments, they fuel my writing and cheer me up. I love interacting with my readers!


End file.
